Ojamajo Inuyasha!
by Uchiha Saku
Summary: Ahora el espantabrujos mas famoso se llama Inuyasha! Sin querer, se mete de lleno en el mundo de la magia! Humor, romance y mas! Entren y vean, no se arrepentiran! RR Plis! Crossover InuXDoremi


_Youkoso minna! Bienvenidos a mi fan fic, Ojamajo Inuyasha! (nombre bien original xD). Pues bueno, a mí siempre me gustaron ambas series, tanto Doremi, como Inuyasha. Así que pensé en la posibilidad de un crossover… Aunque no tenía las ideas demasiado claras, por lo que opte por usar personajes de Inuyasha con la trama de Doremi, jejeje. ¡Espero que disfrutéis del fic y os guste! Os dejo con el primer capitulo n-n_

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Los personajes pertenecen a Takahashi-sensei, y la historia a la autora de Ojamajo Doremi (gomen, no se quien es -w-U).**

**La historia esta escrita sin ningún ánimo de lucro, tan solo por pura diversión**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"rrrr" Lo que dicen

'rrrr' Lo que piensan

……………. Cambios de escena

_Flash Back_

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**¡Ojamajo Inuyasha!**_

_By: Sakura Kouyama_

**Capitulo 1 " Que empiece la magia!"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¡Llego tarde, llego tardísimo! Mamá me matará! ToT" se decía un joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada dorada, al tiempo que daba vueltas sin cesar alrededor de la misma manzana

"Hace ya 15 minutos que tendría que haber llegado a casa… y para colmo, me he perdido!" gritó el joven entre lloriqueos

El chico tenía una larga melena negra, recogida en una trenza. Ojos dorados como el sol despuntando al amanecer y piel tostada cuidadosamente al sol, dándole un toque bastante atractivo.

Ahora tenía 14 años, a pesar de no ser demasiado alto para su edad. Estaba apunto de acabar el segundo curso de secundaria en la escuela mixta "Misora". Entre las chicas de su curso era bastante popular, puesto que era el tipo de chico inalcanzable para cualquiera de ellas.

Paró unos instantes a tomar aire, pues no había parado de correr en círculos durante media hora. Casualmente, se encontraba justo enfrente de una tienda que hacia rato le llamaba la atención.

"Maho-do. Tienda de artículos mágicos"leyó en voz alta, observando el letrero viejo y polvoriento. El aspecto de aquella tienda (al menos lo que pensaba solo con verla desde fuera) era deplorable, e incluso parecía increíble que una tienda así continuara abierta.

Entró de manera sigilosa, empujando la puerta en ruinas de la entrada. Ésta chirrió al abrirse, de manera lenta y dificultosa, llegando al interior de la tienda. El aspecto de éste no era mejor que el del exterior, tal y como pudo imaginarse. El polvo estaba por doquier, los estantes vacíos, algunos incluso rotos, gastados seguramente por el paso del tiempo.

Observó con detenimiento el lugar, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo por el aspecto de la extraña tienda. Desde bien pequeño la magia le había interesado, a pesar de los intentos desesperados de sus padres por quitarle esas absurdas ideas de la cabeza. El sabía en el fondo de su corazón que la magia siempre había estado ahí, aunque las personas normales y corrientes quisieran negarlo.

Esas personas tenían demasiados quebraderos de cabeza y quehaceres como para preocuparse de algo que (según ellos) no existía. Al final desistió en el intento por convencer a sus padres de aquello, y prefirió dejar el tema enterrado de por vida. Aquello ocurrió cuando tenía poco más de seis años, aunque, desde entonces, dejó de pensar en ello.

En su viaje por el interior de la tienda, llegó a una habitación bastante espaciosa, llena de cajas al parecer llenas de trastos, cubiertas por una espesa capa de polvo. En el centro de esa estancia, un balancín chirriaba mientras se movía lentamente. Sobre él, un hombre de baja estatura, y avanzada edad (pues en los pocos cabellos que tenía, las canas predominaban claramente) se mecía, observando los movimientos que hubiese en la calle, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del joven. Sus vestimentas eran especialmente extrañas….

Llevaba un pantalón negro, a juego con una camisa negra. Sobre los hombros, una capa también negra, con un cuello alto que tapaba parte de su rostro. En el cuello lucía un extraño collar, en el cual portaba una gran perla amorfa, de un intenso color violáceo. Ésta desprendía unos hipnóticos destellos brillantes, que dejaron al ojidorado embelesado.

Avanzó de manera sigilosa unos pasos, hasta quedar a menos de medio metro del extraño hombre. Notaba como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban rápidamente, al tiempo que su respiración se agitaba. Podía sentir como la adrenalina se esparcía por cada uno de los rincones de su joven cuerpo, llegando hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Abrió la boca en un intento en vano por hablar con el desconocido. La cerró, para abrirla por segunda vez, con la esperanza de que las palabras lograran salir de su garganta.

Tragó fuerte, intentando así deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Al abrir la boca por tercera vez, consiguió emitir algún leve sonido, intentando que las palabras que pronunciaba sueltas cobraran sentido.

"Usted….es…u-un…" paró para coger aire, pues ahora venia lo más difícil de decir. Al fin tras siete años, la magia volvía junto a él… "¡Un brujo!" gritó finalmente al anciano, señalándole de manera acusadora.

Una sonora explosión hizo que la estancia se llenara de un espeso humo blanco, cubriendo todo a su alrededor. El ojidorado se escondió de cómo pudo tras sus brazos, mientras buscaba rastro alguno de aquel hombre. De pronto la niebla desapareció, dejando el lugar tal y como antes estaba. Exceptuando un pequeño detalle… el extraño hombre había desaparecido, dejando allí tan solo sus ropajes, donde se veía un extraño bulto.

Se acerco a él lentamente, observando los repetidos movimientos de éste. Con una mano, cuidadosamente empezó a retirar la ropa que tapaba el extraño bulto. Y cual fue su sorpresa, al ver que donde antes estaba aquel anciano, ahora había una rana verdosa, con su mismo collar y un aspecto extraordinariamente parecido.

La rana le miró fijamente a los ojos, justo antes de estallar en gritos. 'Es que nadie te ha enseñado a llamar a la puerta? Y para colmo tenias que llamarme brujo, no es cierto? –le espetó aquella cosa verde, gesticulando y dando botes hasta la altura donde se encontraba su cabeza –

Las gotas de sudor empezaron a rodar por su cabeza, al observar como el extraño ser verdoso le estaba echando la bronca. Por un momento tubo el impulso de taparse la boca, pero optó por no hacerlo, pues en el estado en el que se encontraba aquel ser, seguro le hubiese mordido la mano.

"Veo que no me quedará mas remedio que contarte lo que ha pasado si quiero volver a ser un brujo' – comentó más pausadamente, dejando al chico aún en ascuas. – 'Veras… como tu antes has afirmado, soy un brujo. Mi nombre es Myoga y desde hace más de veinte años soy poseedor de esta pequeña tienda de artículos magicos.'

"Hace muchísimos años, muchos antes incluso de que yo naciera, los humanos convivían con los brujos de forma pacifica. Pero desgraciadamente, estos solo querían aprovecharse de nosotros para su beneficio. Por ello, el rey de los brujos decidió distanciar la sociedad humana de la mágica, para así, evitar conflictos innecesarios." continuó Myoga, observando como el joven escuchaba su relato sin ninguna interrupción.

"Para evitar que algún brujo intentara acercase a los humanos, el rey dictamino una ley, con la cual intentó alejar a los humanos de los brujos. Así, si cualquier brujo era nombrado por un humano con esa palabra, se transformaría automáticamente en una rana, como a ocurrido hace unos instantes" una vena se marco en su frente, y realmente tenía un aspecto peligroso, pues parecía que estuviera a punto de estallar

"Ahora el único modo que tengo de recuperar mi aspecto de brujo, es que tu te conviertas en brujo y deshagas el encantamiento" sentenció con franqueza, esperando que la repuesta del joven a la petición fuera afirmativa.

Ahora si que lo había oído todo. Él, un brujo!... realmente la propuesta era tentadora. Tantos años de sueños frustrados por sus padres, de creer en la magia que otros trataban de arrebatarle. Sin duda, era una oportunidad única, por lo que no espero más tiempo a responder.

"Esta claro que acepto ser brujo!... aunque, que conste que no lo hago por ti, Myoga-jiji" dijo con total confianza, aumentando más aún el enfado del anciano.

"Pues entonces, que empiece la magia…."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Pues bien… éste es el primer capitulo, jejeje. No espero que la historia sea muy larga, aunque me gustaría más o menos seguir la línea de la serie original. Me encantaría que dejaseis reviews con vuestra opinión, comentarios, etc… Quiero saber si hago errores, de ortografía, gramaticales, cualquiera! xD Además, me encantaría que me dejarais un review con lo que pensáis, si? Arigato gosaimazu! n-n_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! See you!_

Atenti: Sakura Kouyama


End file.
